characterchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Astaroth (Demon's Fate)
This character is made to fit into the rp Demon's Fate and is owned by FrankenSoul. Please don't steal, copy, or edit any of the following information and images. Appearance 'True Form' Astaroth's true form is massive and monstrous, a behemoth and the embodiment of evil and ancient forces. Not much else is known about it, save that it's incredibly powerful tank-like form is able to take on entire armies alone and emerge victorious. 'Contained Form' The form that Astaroth would use outside battle, this one was far more humanoid and practical in nature, though still imposing with large muscle mass and demonic features. Standing at eight feet, Astaroth retained his bone breaking strength and a stocky figure, and frequently one would witness steamy breath emitting from his maw. Although more human in appearance, this form leaned towards animalistic features such as claws, fangs, a curled scorpion-like tail and a hunched posture. 'Parasitic Form' Once he sealed away inside a human being, the only way Astaroth could interact with the outside world is by struggling control away from his carrier. If he's successful in this, Astaroth may alter the body to appear similarly to his original contained form. Typically, this calls for certain modifications such as a darkening of the skin until it's hue is black and if possible to grow out the host's hair and cause it to grow darker still and take on an oily appearance. A long and slender tail with a stinger similar to that of a scorpion also makes an appearance and for practical purposes he sharpens the nails and teeth. Subconsciously, he causes the pupils and irises to fade so that his eyes are entirely white and elongates his ears. Always, he gives his form more height and weight to reflect power and intimidate his enemies. He's able to summon forth a pair of bat-like wings to grant him flight but usually only summons them when he's needs to travel and otherwise keeps them removed. Another optional item is a pair of pale horns that resemble ram horns. These are emotion based, as if he's emotionally compromised or angry then they appear and continue to grow larger the more enraged he is. Personality 'Before Soul' Power-Hungry | Brutish | Selfish | Malicious | Harsh | Direct Remorseless, Astaroth has no patience for the weak and is incapable of pity. His personality is wrapped in a largely angry exterior and he is a very direct individual, as he feels that complex events or flaunting actions are only a waste of time. Instead, he enjoys simple pleasures that compliment his base desires and indulge his sinful and secular nature. Despite being largely violent and high-strung, Astaroth is capable of feeling peace and even joy in the right situations. The most common one being the middle of battle with the heat of fury spreading through his stomach and the blood of foes covering his hands like a soothing salve. Hardly a mystery, Astaroth holds the lofty goal of taking over the kingdoms of his brothers and tearing down Heaven itself to surpass God. His ambition knows no bounds, and never has he considered diverting from his plans or giving up. 'After Soul' Hesitant | Protective | Unsure | Aggressive | Mellowed After gaining a soul through incidents outside his control, Astaroth's personality takes a shift. Having a soul grants him access to emotions he previously had no idea existed and could not comprehend. Currently, as he discovers each one and their complexity he must work through what each one means and exactly how he should react according to each one. Powers and Abilities *'Strength': *'Flight': *'Rot': *'Venom': *'Minions': *'Shapeshifting': History 'Creation' At the beginning of time, like his many siblings Astaroth was once an angel in the highest courts of heaven and was gifted with high ranking and power. However, when God created humankind and began to unveil plans to place their status above his first creations, Lucifer stepped forward and spoke in outrage. He demanded that God instead give power to those who deserved it and allow them to transcend God himself. Six other high ranking angels, including Astaroth, supported this claim and added their voices to the mix and cried foul at the unfairness. Outraged, God refused the demand and cast out the high ranking angels and all of their followers from Heaven to create Hell and the first demons. The seven angels were now monsters and embodied the flaws that led to their fall, each given their own kingdoms in Hell for themselves and their followers. Begrudgingly, Astaroth agreed to remaining on equal footing with the others and to punish the human souls that would fall into his Circle of Hell. For thousands of years, Astaroth sent his soldiers and demons to the mortal realm to tempt and collect every soul that could fall into his grasp and gain power through the many who fell victim to their sin. 'Conquest' In time however, Astaroth grew restless and displeased with his position and limited power. Through the centuries he patiently wanted and continued to collect human souls, adding to his power until finally he organized his armies in secret and prepared to attack. Without warning, he simultaneously launched assaults on the two brothers he saw as the least prepared for war, Asmodeus and Ariton. His tactics proved to be effected, as the two brothers unprepared defenses crumbled under Astaroth's armies. Asmodeus himself at first resisted and in the end drew a bargain with Astaroth. The two agreed upon a duel against each other in their most powerful forms, and if Asmodeus won his brother was to withdraw his demons. Unable to resist such a call to glory, Astaroth agreed and a mighth battle took place that ultimately ended in Asmodeus's defeat and permanent wounds and scarring. Victorious, Astaroth gathered his forces yet again and was forced to pause in his march as Lucifer began strikes upon Astaroth's palace within his own Circle of Hell. Occupying three Circles and forced to defend his home, Astaroth's progress was further slowed. In the meanwhile, his men continued to create new soldiers as fresh demons and add to their numbers. For decades, the war raged on as Astaroth struggled against his brothers Mephisto, Iblis, and Lucifer to break into their Circles. Iblis and his kingdom of fire proved especially to be a challenge, and with glee Astaroth involved himself among the battles. In time with the advice of his Generals, efforts were directed towards other, weaker kingdoms and both the Circles of Beelzebub and Amaimon were taken. 'Sealed' The war in Hell lasted long enough to effect the Overworld, and humans began to take notice. The upset of balance caused intense natural disasters and unrest among mortals, as demon's and spirits began to bleed through the borders that separated the worlds. Those aware of the supernatural soon began to involve themselves, concerned with the fate of their world. This was enhanced further as Astaroth did little to hide his plans to move on to Earth after defeating Hell, and eventually to Heaven itself in an attempt to claw down God. Hunters, religious groups, cults, and others began to ban together in large guilds and joined the fight in defending their communities from the rampant demon attacks. One group in particular began to stand out due to their skill and determination, known as the Band of Heaven. This group of demon hunters became a growing threat to Astaroth himself, as the hunters began to trek down to Hell itself in missions to slow and defeat the Prince's advances. Annoyed and realizing their capabilities, several times he faced them in combat himself and fought the man Flint Fletcher. The skirmishes ended with the man and his allies retreating, but soon enough the Band was approached by Lucifer himself. The demon and the mortals came to a truce between their species in order to compose a plan to ultimately, finally defeat Astaroth. With the assistance of the ancient and mysterious witch Barooch, Astaroth was baited by his hate for Flint and pursued the mortal man directly into a trap upon the battle field. Stepping upon runes, Astaroth's spiritual body was destroyed and his power funneled into his enemy, Flint Fletcher. This sealing of Astaroth's mind and powers inside a mortal had never been done before, and for a time Flint assumed himself capable of handling the Prince. Without their leader, Astaroth's mighty armies crumbled and his kingdom fell into ruin. Enraged at his defeat and imprisonment, Astaroth poisoned and began to change Flint's body and very soul. The mortal man's emotions and morality began to change, but before losing himself contacted Barooch in order to request a new host for the demon. Witnessing Flint's deteriorating state, Barooch told him that only one of his bloodline could hope to hold the demon. With no knowledge of the whereabouts of his family, Flint instead volunteered his newly born son, John Fletcher. Astaroth was successfully moved and resealed inside the infant, and for many years grew tired and weak in the smaller body. He slumbered, only able to influence the infact's form and soul slightly as he grew and developed. 'Rekindle' John grew and developed, taking the name Silver. With him, Astaroth too began to regain his strength and influence. However, it was far more difficult to affect the mortal man as Silver grew a tolerance against the demon. Trivia *One of his "weaknesses" that even he wasn't aware of for a time is that his ears are extremely sensitive. Should someone touch them harshly, it causes him great pain. But should someone rub them then they'll find the scary demon turns into a twitching and soothed beast, unable to move from enjoyment. *Something else that can sooth him is the sound of music. He prefers soft vocals and instruments (examples being pianos and harps) and such sounds can calm him down from a rage in a matter of moments. Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Work in Progress